Prisoner of Taisho High
by silverpotentiol
Summary: Kagome wanted nothing more than to keep to the shadows although that changed the minute she came face to face with the Red Group. What’s a girl to do when she is dodging pranks and is being forced into marriage by her worst enemy, Sesshoumaru? Sesskag rea


I don't own Inuyasha

Alrighty, this is a high school fic and it will have the same red card story beginning but then I will take it in a different direction. I have this story all planned out so I know I won't give up on it. Hopefully! I had started a story before but then I deleted it. Anyways enjoy.

I walked down the hallways of my prison, or at least what strongly felt like a prison. The hallways were not dark, not cold, did not smell like sweat, there were no gun shots, no screams filled with anguish and dread and no armed guards at least not in the building , but there was loneliness and I was very much alone and sometimes maybe a little afraid.

My name is Kagome Higurashi and I walk the hallways of Taisho High a very prestigious school known around the world to humans as well as demons for it's top education although I wish it was known more for the snobs and stuck up chicks and dicks that litter its hallways. The school is founded by Mr. Taisho who built it, runs it, and there fore is the principle of the school. The school is also a type of prison although most do not think of it that way not even the prisoners themselves except for me that is. All the prisoners are teenagers who have done a wrong deed but not enough to go to jail an example would be shoplifting. The judge then sends them here and they are supposed to have an education here although are not aloud to go visit their families in the holidays and are not aloud to leave the premises. Apparently it has changed a lot of bad teenagers into good ones. Hah! Not many have seen Mr. Taisho; those who have describe him as in human which is true for he is the great dog demon. A rumor that has been around for as long as I can possibly remember insists that Mr. Taisho was and still is the lord of the west; of course those are just rumors. I don't blame them though for I can easily see where they would get such a ridiculously unbelievable idea like that keyword, Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru Taisho the first son and heir to Mr. Taisho was a demon who terrified demons and humans alike. In this Prison he was the guard and we were his prisoners. Since Mr. Taisho being the powerful and wealthy demon he was, hardly ever had any time to play the role of principle he left the job to Sesshoumaru who took care of the school and told his father if anything was going wrong or needed changing. I do not know a lot about him or the way he looks, thankfully I had never seen him well not up close and in person that is and hope for it to stay that way. His 'Red Group' included Inuyasha his younger half brother, Kouga Wolfe, Miroku Shrine and Naraku Black all which come from wealthy families but not wealthy enough as to come close to the wealth of the Taisho's. If anyone so as looked at the Red Group they would find the legendary Red Card stuck to their lockers in which the only thing you could do was run, run as fast as you could away, far away, from the campus or be condemned to suffer harsh humiliation. For ordinary students it was easier for they could walk away but for the 'prisoners' it was horrible. They could not run away they could not turn to their friends for help for if you were tagged your own friends would turn their backs on you. Sadly all of the prisoners who have ever been tagged by Sesshoumaru did not live long.

Another Con to this Con filled school. A teenager is supposed to be able to trust her or his friends know that they can rely on them. Know that their friends would be their shoulder to cry on but in this school friends turn their back on you in the blink of an eye. You must think twice before you say the most simple of words as "How are you", "I missed you" for if you do not then in this prison you will not survive. This was freedom of the wealthiest the more money you have the more power and if you could not take it then only god could help you.

"Kagome, Kagome wait up." Turning around I had noticed it was my long time friend Shippo Fon. I was happy for at least one true friend. When he caught up to me he had bent over panting, as he stood up straight I took in his big innocent doe like eyes his orange hair tied in its usual style at the back of its head. Shippo was not very tall although that was common for a fox demon. He was wearing baggy blue jeans and had on an equally baggy black shirt. Shippo was very shy which was why like me he also felt as if he does not belong in the walls of Taisho High when he could so easily have belonged, he was rich enough.

"How are you Shippo" I smiled at him.

"Ah, you know, same as ever bored and ignored," I laughed a true laugh which was very difficult to find in Taisho High, Shippo grinned. We walked the rest of the way in silence our destination the same Japanese History Class. Not only was this my favorite class because it was about history but also because the teacher who taught the subject was my favorite. Unlike the other teachers she gave true marks and did not raise them if you gave her the designated amount of money. She was kind, caring and patient and someone who even the legendary Sesshoumaru could not kick out or disrespect for she was a close friend of his mother and now step mother and would not dare defy her. I was glad that at least someone had a little authority around here not all but at least some and it helped that she could from time to time threaten Sesshoumaru. I was happy that she was my teacher and I her student for she was like a mother to me and one of the few who I could trust.

"So, Kags, you haven't told me how your day went. Did Mrs. Nord start blabbing again," asked Shippo in his sweet innocent voice walking backwards in order to be able to face me. As I was about to answer his question the group of my ponderings had appeared in the same hallways as us walking towards our way. I did not know what to do where to go, should I walk backwards or keep going. _What do I do, oh god please help. Tell me what I should do? _"Kagome, Kagome are you Ok what's wrong you look like you have seen a ghost," laughed Shippo unaware of the people behind him. _Shippo, oh my god he doesn't know. _"Shippo…" oomph he had bumped into Sesshoumaru... I was too late. _Oh Shippo I' m so sorry. _

"Oh sorry I wasn't watching where I was going please forgive me," smiled Shippo turning around. I was frozen no paralyzed in fear. _Shippo! Oh gods please don't let anything happen to him. _Shippo turned around slowly I could not see Shippo's face but I was sure he was feeling worse fear then I was at the time. My fear only rose as Sesshoumaru smirked. I had never been so terrified in my life. In only that one smirk his face changed from that of an angel to that of a devil ready to destroy.

"No, you weren't were you? As for forgiveness… you do realize who I am, right?" Sesshoumaru now had a hold of Shippo's front shirt and was lifting him up off the floor if that was not enough he had moved Shippo over the third floor railing and was threatening to drop him. "Please, I beg of you don't do it!" Yelled Shippo his face contorted in fear. "Hah," sneered Inuyasha I had not realized he was there "a demon scared of height you're a pathetic shit and you call your self a demon." Laughed Inuyasha accompanied by his fellow red group members and any other student watching. Realizing he was actually going to drop him I jumped on to Sesshoumaru's arm. "Let him go, please, don't hurt him it was an accident it won't happen again." Turning around ever so slowly he flung me off his arm "Ouch" and threw Shippo beside me. Taking menacing steps towards me he asked "do you think you are being brave or stupid, wench?" He was close to me now. _Do I answer or not, answer or not?_ "Neither I was helping a friend and my name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi not wench." _What are you doing Kagome? _ I saw him stare at me, I guess he was excepting a shy, submissive quiet girl, before saying "well then you have protected him but who is gonna protect you." Sneered the devil of the school he was right in my face now I could smell his clone "Your first mistake was touching me with your filthy hands your second mistake was ordering me and your third correcting me, _wench,_ enjoy your red card" Handing me a red card he turned to his friends and ordered lets go and they walked away leaving the rest of the student body to OOOOOOOOOOOOOH and AHHHHHHHHHH. Shippo was beside me asking if I was ok and all I could do was get up and walk to my next class. All of my hopes for avoiding the Red Group and trying to be a shadow in the halls of my prison vanishing. I could not blame Shippo for he had not asked me to help and I vaguely remember him telling me to go and to run. No, it was not Shippo's fault but it was not mine either._ What do I do?_ Forcing a smile I turned to Shippo "Ready for class?" The funny thing was even though I had come face to face with Sesshoumaru I still did not know how he looked like. _Guess I was too scared._

Hey its me again don't worry I'll tell you how Kagome came to be in Taisho high next chapter if you have any questions plz feel free to ask and I will try to put them in the next chapter. If you have any suggestions or you think there is a place that I need to add a little more information plz tell me. By the way any review is welcome, constructive criticism would be great. Also I will respect Flames but don't think that I will not flame back for I will.


End file.
